Married to the Salvatores
by Daniella Adams
Summary: Adopted and Adapted From Bellsper29. After a wild night in Vegas Bella wakes to find herself married to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Just what exactly did she get herself into?Will her past get in the way or will Damon and Stefan protect her?
1. Chapter 1- Vegas Gone Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight or vampire diaries characters they belong to their respective authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith.**

 **I updated but I just added to the first chapter for those of you that may be confused as to why it seems like there isn't an update. That being said this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any and all feedback. I hope you all enjoy the read.**

* * *

Bella POV

Ugh my head is pounding how much did I drink last night, and why is it so warm in here? I thought to myself as I woke up. I rolled over or at least tried to but found that I couldn't I had a pair of arms wrapped around me on each side.'Just Great' I mumbled ' I had a one night stand with some random' Wait! A set on EACH SIDE as in TWO people. I looked down at their arms around my waist, it was then that I noticed the rings on my finger and I froze...As I laid there in shock one of the men began to wake.

The more he began to move the more nervous I got. I needed to figure out a way out of this and fast. He slowly opened his eyes and they were the most stunning shade of blue I had ever seen, and I found myself completely mesmerized as he looked at me.

"Good Morning Tesoro" he said, I briefly wondered if he knew I spoke Italian.

I'd made myself learn after the cullers left in case the Volturi ever came for me I wanted to know what I was dealing with. As I continued to stare at this man I realized I couldn't remember his name therefore I had no idea what to call him.

"What is your name?" I blurted out as I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.'Stupid' I thought to myself , now he knows you don't remember anything from last night.

He blinked at me shocked. You don't remember me? He asked me.

I didn't know how to respond. Did I want him to know that last night was all a blur? Or did I want the answers to all the questions going through my head?.

"I don't remember any of last night "I answered the need to know winning out over my pride. "I was afraid this would happen" he said "I just knew you were more drunk than you let on" he groaned out.

"I told you she was wasted Stefan" he said as he nudged the other man.

I then wondered how I'd forgotten that there was no one but two men in my bed and by the sounds of it they knew each other. As Stefan I assumed woke up the blue eyed man finally introduced himself as Damon Salvatore and explained that the two of them are brothers and that they lived in a small town called Mystic Falls.

Once Stefan was fully awake I decided that it would be a good idea to shower and eat something before diving into the details of the night before. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to know what happened especially as it seemed that I'd married both of them. It was either that or one of them had cheated but I didn't really get that vibe from either of them. I voiced my idea and climbed out of bed. As I turned to head to the bathroom I noticed the looks of lust on both Stefan and Damon's faces. I then remembered I was naked and was shocked that I felt so comfortable in their presence that I hadn't freaked out over being naked in front of them. I thought this over as I continued on my way to the bathroom, I thought over the fact that while i was shocked to see the rings and the men however I was in no way uncomfortable. I relished in the comfort of the hot shower and the reprieve it gave me before I had to face the inevitable. I dried of and quickly tied a robe around my body before taking a deep breath and going to the door. I was shocked with what I saw when I walked out the door thats for sure.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited and followed and reviewed this story it really means a lot to me as i was super nervous to post this. I don't have a set** **update schedule but will try to update as often as I can and promise not to keep you all waiting long in between updates. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll update again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2-What Happened Last Night?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight or vampire diaries characters they belong to their respective authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith.**

* * *

Bella POV

As I walked out the bathroom I was shocked to see Damon holding Stefan against the wall with what appears enough force to cause the wall to crack and I gasped. They both quickly looked my way and Damon promptly dropped Stefan. They both seemed to be waiting on me to freak out to which I let them know I didn't freak very easily. I sat down in the living room area of my hotel room and gestured that they should sit as well. I'd taken the only chair so they both were forced to sit on the couch opposite me.

I looked them both in the eye "tell me what exactly happened last night" I said

"How much do you remember?" questioned Stefan

I thought about it and realized the last thing I remembered was thinking I'd seen Alice as I was sitting at the bar but knowing that would've been impossible because he had told me they'd all gotten bored of playing human. After that I ordered a drink and that's where things got fuzzy.

"I thought I saw someone from my past while I was sitting at the bar but realized it must've been a mistake and I'd ordered a drink after that things get fuzzy" I informed them.

Damon and Stefan glanced at each other before looking at me again "We met you at the Casino downstairs and we think its same to assume that was after your drink" Stefan said.

"Well it had to have been because I haven't visited the Casinos once since being here and last night was the only bit of down time I've had."I said.

"Why exactly are you in Vegas Tesoro?" Damon asked me. "Isabella Please" I asked.

"I'm actually here for a business deal and I've been in meetings the last couple days." I said glancing at the clock noting that my flight to Seattle leaves in just over five hours from now." I'm actually meant to be flying out later on this evening as well" I informed them

"What kind of business Bella?" Damon asked and I was hit with memories of them and how they left me. "Please just Isabella" I asked again and I went on to explain that I own my own restaurant and that there was a possible expansion to Vegas in the works.

"Can we get on with the rest of what happened last night please?" I impatiently requested knowing I still had to pack after we dealt with this and prayed I wouldn't miss my flight.

"Yes right of course" Stefan said. " Well we met you in the Casino downstairs and we got to know one another pretty well you had a few more drinks while we were all talking as did we, but none of us seemed really drunk when we started talking about relationships where Damon and I told you about Elena and Kathrine and you mentioned an ex but never by name. That broached the subject of how things just felt right and comfortable with all three of us and I can't quite remember whose idea it was that we all get married but we went to the jewelry store, each picked out our rings, married by a Michael Jackson impersonator that we all found Hilarious, and eventually we all ended up here." He explained.

"And I'm assuming we consummated our marriage based on the fact that we woke up naked correct?" I asked

They nervously chuckled "Thats the part we aren't to sure on either" they said in unison

I bet I looked just as confused as they did at that moment.

* * *

 **Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long I know this is a short chapter but it was a little difficult to write because I could figure out how exactly I wanted to the blacked out night to go. I'm also in the market for a beta reader to help me with the writing and to be able to run ideas by pm me if interested. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think please**


	3. Chapter 3- Say What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight or vampire diaries characters they belong to their respective authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith.

* * *

Bella POV

"What do you mean you aren't sure on that either?" I asked shocked."Wasn't it established that i was way more drunk than probably the two of you combined?"

Stefan looked at me sheepishly "Well I don't really know how to explain it other than it seems last night after coming back here anything after that is a blur"

Damon smirked arrogantly "I'm sure we did" He looked at me "I mean look at me there's no way you could resist this even if old Saint Stefan didn't I know I did" He said quite confidently

While the two of them explained what they thought had or hadn't happened last night I'd done a self inventory of sorts and though I hadn't had much experience I knew enough that other than a slight headache I should feel slightly different had anything gone on last night.

"Well Damon I hate to be the one to burst your bubble but I can guarantee that nothing happened last night" I stated slightly proud I got to knock him down just a little.

He looked at me shocked and asked "How can you guarantee that!" "Well I'm pretty sure I'd feel more than a slight hangover if we had" I smirked "Unless of course you're not as impressive as you think you are" I questioned him

"Oh honey trust me you'd feel it I could show you if you'd like?" he suggested probably thinking he'd get me all flustered but it just didn't work they way he wanted it too.

"Oh please it can't be too much better than average at best although you are rather pretty to look at I find that because of your ego you might be lacking" I snarked back. "Never the less we need to get on with finding a way to get this marriage if we can even call it that annulled in the next four hours, I'd like to leave Vegas the same way I came single with no attachments that means neither of you"

"Now of you don't mind I'd like to get dressed and packed first and I'm sure the two of you have things you need to take care of how about we meet back here in the lobby in about an hour and we'll go from there. Sound good?" without waiting for an answer I said "Good" "Out you go I've got things to do and I'd like to do them alone" I said as I pushed both men out the door. Silently thanking whatever God that they'd seen fit to get dressed while I showered.

As the door closed behind them I took a deep breath and then promptly decided to freak out now that I'd given myself time to think. "How did I let myself get into this situation?" I'd been so careful not to do anything reckless or crazy ever in my life in fear of drawing any unwanted attention to myself. And now I go and get myself married to not one but two men. Admittedly they were gorgeous and if I'd been any other normal female I'd thank my lucky stars the universe had seen fit to give me not one but two men after the whole Edward debacle but I couldn't drag anyone else into my possible mess.

"Focus Bella" I told myself "You need to get packed and get this figured out so you can go home" I pushed off the door and focused on packing surprising myself by finishing in just thirty minutes. As soon as I took a breath and sat down there was a knock on my door.

Grumbling I went to answer it. Opening the door I found both Stefan and Damon standing there sheepishly with luggage in hand. "Aren't you guys a bit early?" I asked

"Well it would appear that we checked out of our hotel room last night citing our marriage as the reason"Damon said "As it happens the room has already been rented out and has new occupants as well as there not being any other available rooms at the moment so we're kinda stuck" Stefan said shyly "We were wondering if you'd be okay with letting us stay here for the next few hours?"

"Why not? I'm leaving soon anyway" I said "Come on in"

And with that I swung the door open and promptly walked farther into my hotel room leaving them at the door.

* * *

 **I know I took forever I'm sorry. Real life got in the way and I found I never had time to sit down and write and then when I did my computer deleted the whole chapter I had written. Thank you for sticking with me and I'll update again within a few days. Leave me your thoughts and I'm sorry again**


	4. Chapter 4-The Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight or vampire diaries characters they belong to their respective authors Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith.

* * *

Bella POV

I couldn't figure out why I was so frustrated that they didn't have any open hotel rooms. I was leaving soon and they needed a place to stay, besides letting them stay was the nice thing to do. Wasn't it? I turned around to see them still standing outside the open door.

"What are you two doing?" I questioned "Umm sorry just momentarily stunned by beauty" Damon said smirking "Oh please there's nothing to be stunned about I look gross right now" I said

"No Isabella you truly do look stunning right now, I don't think you see yourself clearly" Stefan said. I blushed I couldn't help it. Here these two were complimenting me when i was sure I looked horrible. "Alright well let me change into something more suitable and then we can all head out" I said. "Hopefully getting this thing all figured out won't take long" I breathed.

"Actually Bella, Damon and I were hoping to talk to you about that" Stefan said quietly. "Please call me Isabella" I quietly hissed. "Okay...What is there to talk about tho? I asked wondering what exactly it was that they wanted to talk about .

"Well umm Stefan and I were talking it over, and we could see ourselves really loving you if you let us. We'd really like to give this marriage a shot." Damon started out "Obviously we must've felt something for one another drunk or not, I highly doubt we would've gone through with this without feeling anything between us" Stefan finished

"What could either of you possibly feel for me?" I shrieked. "We don't even know each other aside from getting drunk, apparently getting married, waking up naked and in the same bed" I huffed. I was not going through this again, this was exactly how things started with him. Granted we were in high school and we definitely didn't get married or really anything more than kissing. But still he avoided me for a week and then suddenly had all these feelings for me and I just fell hook line and sinker for it. I wasn't that naive little girl anymore. I sat down on the couch with the two of them sitting across from me. "Please tell me why you think either of you feel something for someone you don't even know?" I hesitantly asked not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"The question should be why wouldn't we feel anything for you Isabella. You are a Beautiful , Smart, Intelligent , and Strong woman. I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you sexually as well because I am. But it's more than that I wish I knew how to fully explain that to you" Stefan said.

" To add on the that just being around you feels right, I know that seems like a corny thing to say but it's true. I've never felt more at home around another person other than Stefan of course. You have this air of confidence about you, you don't take any shit from anyone. You have the body of a goddess on top of it all, even if you didn't look so downright sinful your personality is what makes you beautiful. That being said it's obvious that someone hurt you in the past. You're guarded and that's okay but we'd like to show you that it's okay to let your walls down. Me personally I'd like to show you that it's okay to love again that I can love you." Damon said.

I was speechless I didn't know what to say. How could these two beautiful men feel that way about me? I wondered to myself.

After minutes of silence I finally said "Alright we'll give this a chance but if at any point one of us isn't happy we break it off understood?" I raised an eyebrow at them and was rewarded with ear-splitting grins on each of there faces and in unison they both answered "Understood!"

* * *

This took way longer to get written and posted than i ever expected. I plan to update again tomorrow just review and let me know what you think


End file.
